Powers Combine
by nickmiller70
Summary: Crossover Fic. Raistlin gets to visit a whole new world and teach the young Harry Potter magic!
1. The Meeting

This is my first crossover fic. Dragonlance meets Harry Potter, sounds like a good idea right? Reviews please! Good or bad!  
  
The Meeting  
  
He approached the castle in the light rain. The bitter thoughts soaked his mood as the rain soaked his crimson robes. "Here. They sent me here. How much do they believe I owe humanity?" Slowly he traversed the open grounds towards the main gate. His golden tinted hand clutched his staff as it dented the soft ground. The only sound besides the rain splatter on the wet ground was the soft rustling of his robes.  
  
His voice suddenly broke the quiet, "'Defensive Against the Dark Arts,'" he said bitterly, "how foolish! To teach these brats to combat something as hideous as myself, how degrading." He looked to the heavens, towards a particular group of stars that seemed so distant on this strange world, "I do not owe this! Still, you have decreed it, so it shall be done. But perhaps after this, you shall owe me."  
  
As he finally reached the warmth of the castle's front gate, he was approached by another man. This man was an imposing figure of his own. His age could not be determined by first glance, though he must be ancient. No words were spoken, though any who could see, even though no one did, would be able to sense two tremendous powers coming together. These two people had helped to shape two separate worlds. Now, together in one room, the power could be felt as heat.  
  
They came within a few feet of one another before the man in red spoke. His voice was soft, but penetrating and commanded respect. "Greetings Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The elder looked upon the young man with approval, respect, and even a little fear. "Greetings Raistlin Majere."  
  
I hope I have enough DL fans to approve of this and give me positive reviews. Next chapter up soon! 


	2. The First Day of Class

Harry met Ron and Hermoine on platform 9 ¾ just as in previous years. The buzz on the train was who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be, as in previous years. With Voldemort back, most students believed that this would be the focus of their education for the next several terms. That way they could all put up a fight. Harry, Ron and Hermoine weren't that concerned. They'd all had their dealings with Voldemort in one way or another over the last few years, Harry more than the others.  
  
The next few days passed without incident, until classes started. First on their schedules was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs. As the students gathered the rumor mill was still going. The new professor hadn't been present during the first feast and no mention was made of him. That just served to fuel the fire. Just about any name that could be thought of was being thrown about: Lupin was back, the "Real" Mad-Eye Moody, Snape, even still outlawed Sirus Black. But nobody expected what they got.  
  
As everyone was seated, the door in the back of the classroom creaked open. A young man, not even yet thirty, strode into the room. He was dressed head to toe in crimson robes. Even his hood was up. In his hand he clutched a plain wooden staff with a disembodied dragon claw clutching a crystal atop it. He walked stooped over, leaning heavily on his staff. He walked as a man of ninety.  
  
It was only then that people began to notice his other features. The most prominent of these being his skin; it was tinted golden. When he reached the front of the room he turned to face the class. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The bitterness of his voice wasn't hidden and didn't escape any in the room. "My name is Raistlin Majere. I am here to teach you how to defend yourself against the foulest creatures on the planet." With this Raistlin took down his hood. A collective gasp escaped from the students when they looked upon his face. His hair was silver and his pupils were shaped as hour-glasses.  
  
A brave Hufflepuff raised his hand in the second row. "Professor, many of us are very anxious. Are you going to teach us how to fight Voldemort?"  
  
Raistlin sneered, "Who is Voldemort?"  
  
That got a reaction. Many Griffendors actually stood up to leave the classroom. Harry stood up and tried to save the class. "Sir! How can you not know who Voldemort is? He is, by far, the most evil and most powerful wizard in the world. He killed hundreds of people a decade ago and just returned a few months ago to regain his empire. He is the most powerful wizard ever!"  
  
"Until I got here," Raistlin snorted. 


	3. Halloween

Halloween  
  
As Halloween approached the buzz in the school was definitely Professor Majere. He seemed to have no regard for traditional Ministry of Magic laws, school rules, authority figures, besides Dumbledore himself, and he didn't even use a wand. Everyone wondered what his deal was.  
  
The biggest surprise of the year happened the night before Halloween. Professor Snape came to dinner and approached Raistlin. A few of the students, especially the Hufflepuffs, in which Raistlin had a particular dislike for, believed that these two professors were going to become fast friends.  
  
To everyone's surprise, after Snape had spent a few moments talking very quietly to Raistlin, Raistlin turned and made a very short reply and Snape backed away in horror. He actually stumbled over his own feet and crashed into the end of the teachers table. He spun on his backside and continued to scoot away, as if he couldn't escape Raistlin's stare quickly enough. Raistlin, on the other hand, made no threatening gesture, didn't even acknowledge Snape beyond to watch him with a strangled amusement.  
  
Everyone in the great hall, minus the Slytherin table was roaring with laughter as Snape left the Great Hall. It seemed only Harry noticed the look on Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was looking down the teacher's table towards Raistlin with a look Harry had never seen cross Dumbledore's face. It was pure anger. He has never seen that much anger pouring out of one person, especially Professor Dumbledore. Raistlin seemed totally unaware, happily sipping his tea and picking at his plate. He seemed totally pleased with himself.  
  
The following night at the big Halloween feast, Snape and Raistlin sat on opposite ends of the table from one another. Spirits were high and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Sadly, Dumbledore had to put an end to all the festivities near 10 o'clock with a grave announcement. "I hate to spoil this evening, but I have some very important news. As everyone knows, Voldemort," most of the student body winced at the mention of his name, "is beginning to show his true power again. He has made a public declaration today. He says that he will attack me, as well as Hogwarts, sometime before the end of the year."  
  
A collective gasp escaped from everyone in the Great Hall, but Dumbledore silenced them with a raised hand. "Do not worry my students; we will just begin to take extra precaution in all our activities. There will be no more Quidditch until after the Christmas holiday, a curfew of 6pm will begin being enforced, and a few people will be here to help me combat this dark force. You will be without both your Potions Master and your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for a time. Severus and Raistlin have both agreed to help me. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick will pick up the extra classes.  
  
"Along with them, former professors Lupin and the real Moody will be joining our ranks to act as hall guards. Finally, a bit of a celebrity will be around. You have all heard of him, but I assure you that all the charges have been dropped, Sirius Black will be hanging around in our halls." That got a reaction. The Great Hall was plunged into turmoil. Screaming and arguing erupted everywhere. Again Dumbledore called for silence.  
  
The Head Boy, a Ravenclaw, decided to speak on behalf of the student body. "Sir, this isn't just a security problem, this is Voldemort declaring war on Hogwarts! What can we expect will happen?"  
  
Instead of Dumbledore answering this, Raistlin stood up. "Listen to me. There is nothing that Voldemort can do that will be able to stop me, nothing! If this Dark Lord, or any of his followers, even tries to put one step inside this castle, they will meet the most painful death they could ever imagine, at my hands."  
  
Again the students sat in awe of Raistlin. Something about the look in his eyes, those weird hourglass pupil eyes, told everyone that he was very serious. Even Dumbledore had an interesting look beneath his half-moon shaped spectacles. This Raistlin was turning out more than he expected. 


	4. The Gathering

The Gathering  
  
The rest of the term came and went. Professor Snape was still avoiding Professor Majere. Sirius Black was back in Hogwarts, much to Harry's delight. Lupin and Black spent much of their time reminiscing and laughing at Snape behind his back. Dumbledore was hardly seen; most believed that he was preparing for the attack.  
  
But the attack never came. As the Christmas holiday approached, nearly everyone planned to leave. It seems no one felt safe at Hogwarts. Ron's father owled him late in the term and told him to come home during break. Ron responded saying he was going to stay with Harry and the others to help fight Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley sent a howler, but Ron, to the amazement of nearly everyone, ignored it and tossed it in the trash.  
  
Harry was glad to have Ron with him during break. Hermoine was going home but felt awful about it. She just couldn't stand up to her parents like Ron did. Harry told her he understood, and Hermoine taught him a couple of hexes she had picked up.  
  
So everyone left. Ron and Harry were the only two students left in the school. On the second evening of break, Ron and Harry were sitting in the Gryffendor common room when the portrait swung open and in walked Professor Majere. Both boys were on their feet quickly as Raistlin looked them over. "Voldemort may attack tonight. If you really want to help, get your wands and follow me."  
  
The boys got up, got their wands, and followed Raistlin out the door. "Professor, how did you get through the portrait without the password?" Ron asked.  
  
"There are few things in this world that can keep me out of places I want to go," Raistlin replied. Harry recognized immediately where they were headed, Professor Dumbledore's office. Up the gargoyle's steps the three went.  
  
When they came into the office, they were greeted by all the visitors that have been in the castle for the past months; Moody, Lupin, Black, along with Professors Snape, Majere, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Along with these people, they were joined by Ron's brother Charlie Weasley, and Harry's former Quidditch teammate Oliver Wood.  
  
Dumbledore called for silence to the chatter, "Please, my friends, we have so little time. This is what we know: Voldemort is on his way here now, he has half a dozen followers with him, and they should arrive in an hour.  
  
"Now most of you know one another, I'm pleased to see Misters Weasley and Potter have joined us. Boys, the people you see gathered in this room have all pledged their allegiance to me as well as to the cause of stopping Voldemort. We ask if you would like to join us tonight by taking the same vow." 


	5. The Confrontation

Sorry this has taken so long. Classes suck. Anyway, one more to go and I'll try to have it up in a couple weeks. Thanks for the patience.  
  
The Confrontation  
  
The boys had no more said, "Yes!" that Dumbledore led the way to the main gate. They could not go by magic; the castle's many enchantments prevented that. But in almost no time, the entire group was gathered at the front gate, waiting for Voldemort and his followers to appear.  
  
Raistlin stood near the back, next to Harry and Ron. Ron was shaking violently, but Raistlin reached out his hand and placed it on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. His touch was very hot and Ron forced himself not to wince and pull away.  
  
Harry stared forward, looking, waiting, and watching. What he was looking for, he didn't know. He didn't look long though. Soon, seven cloaked figures emerged from the wood. These figures were dressed in all black, their hoods pulled over their heads. From their ranks, a single figure stepped forward. He seemed larger than the others. As he reached up and removed his hood, Harry's breath seemed to be sucked away from him. Standing before him, once again, was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Inadvertently, Harry took a step backwards. Though he could hardly see him between Snape and Dumbledore, his awfulness was almost too much to stand. This was the man that had killed his parents, and tried, though unsuccessfully to kill Harry four times. This man wanted Harry dead more than anyone ever could. And here he stood, a mere 15 feet away.  
  
Harry was quickly shocked back to reality as Dumbledore spoke, "You are not welcome here. Leave now, or face all of us."  
  
Voldemort laughed a cruel, heartless laugh, "I do not wish to face all of you, just two, you and the boy!"  
  
Surprisingly, Raistlin answered this, "To take either of them, you'll have to go through me!" As he said this, he stepped forward to the front of the group.  
  
Again, Voldemort laughed, "I do not have a quarrel with you, but I am not afraid to lay your body along side theirs! Stand aside weakling!"  
  
This time it was Raistlin's turn to laugh. Harry would never forget that laugh. It sounded as if death itself was laughing. Ron actually covered his ears.  
  
Dumbledore had had enough, "Raistlin, stand back. This is not your fight!"  
  
"I am making it my fight. That is why I was sent here!"  
  
Snape had had enough. Whether it was nerves or fear no one will ever know, but Snape struck out against Raistlin. He pulled his wand and yelled a curse. A blue streak flew from his wand and went directly for Raistlin's back.  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing, he was disarming Snape with his own spell. Snape flew in the air as his wand was thrown towards Raistlin's feet. Raistlin reached over, picked up the wand, and tossed it to Harry. "Hold this; I'll take care of Snape." Harry nodded. He had completely forgotten that Voldemort was still there. Luckily, Voldemort was as interested in the proceedings as anyone.  
  
Raistlin muttered a few words under his breath as Snape gave a final shudder then fell motionless on the grass. He then turned back to Voldemort and said, "Let's finish this." 


	6. Battle

Voldemort and Raistlin Majere. This was the confrontation the gods of Kyrnn had planned from the beginning.  
  
Voldemort had no idea the power in which he faced. Thinking Raistlin the cocky one, Voldemort planned to end the fight quickly. He sent forth a quick killing curse, assuming that would be the end of the stranger in red. As the white light erupted from his wand and sailed towards Raistlin, Voldemort grinned. It was as he looked at Raistlin, wishing to see the final death throws of his opponent that Voldemort got his first idea of whom he was facing. As he looked down the end of his wand towards Raistlin, Raistlin smiled back.  
  
As the curse approached Raistlin, he merely reached forth his hand and caught it! No one spoke. No one moved. The power of the spell continued to pulse forth light from Raistlin's clenched hand. Lupin and Sirius's mouths fell to the ground. Moody and McGonagall looked to one another for answers. The Death Eaters looked to one another for commands. Snape continued to lay motionless. Only Dumbledore retained his composure, nodding slightly in approval.  
  
Voldemort's arm, still holding the wand and pointing at Raistlin, slowly dropped to his side. Raistlin clenched his fist tightly until all the light squeezed its way from the cracks in his fingers. The spell was no more. Raistlin slowly brushed his hands together as if to remove dirt from them.  
  
Harry began to hear a soft whisper he thought to be on the wind. He looked to Raistlin and saw his answer. Raistlin was chanting. He was beginning his own spell.  
  
Soon his incantations became loud enough for all to hear. The Death Eaters began to send curse after curse Raistlin's way. All of them bounced harmlessly off of him. Harry noticed that he seemed to be surrounded by a bubble, hugging close to his body. The spells were deflecting off the bubble. Harry looked at Raistlin's eyes, trying to see what he was doing. Harry had never seen a wizard within a spell as Raistlin was now. He seemed in total ecstasy!  
  
Voldemort came at Raistlin running now. It seemed if he couldn't curse him, he would simply strangle Raistlin with his bare hands. Voldemort had never felt such anger towards another, not even Harry! When Voldemort was mere feet from Raistlin, Raistlin's head shot up from the ground and caught Voldemort within their gaze. The Dark Lord stopped in his tracks. Harry could feel the energy emanating from Raistlin's body. He seemed about to explode with power.  
  
"You have used your stick for the last time. Where I come from, we use our hands!" Raistlin reached out and touched Voldemort's face. The Dark Lord screamed in agony. Harry had killed Professor Quirrell his first year at Hogwarts by his touch, but this was nothing as compared to what Raistlin was doing to Voldemort. Raistlin's fingerprints burned their way through Voldemort's skin. The palm of his hand began to melt the features on his face.  
  
"Thus ends the reign of Voldemort!" Raistlin cried as he dropped his staff and struck his other hand, palm open, to Voldemort's chest. A power emanation, for that's all that could describe it, fired from Raistlin's open hand and consumed Voldemort. Raistlin slowed removed both of his hands as he watched the Dark Lord die on the dew soaked grass.  
  
The Death Eaters, so entranced in watching the confrontation, forgot that they too were in dire peril. That was quickly reminded to them as Dumbledore sprung to action. In a matter of seconds, the Headmaster's wand was smoking from the tip as he erupted spell after spell against the remaining followers of a fallen Dark Lord. Some died and some lived, neither by intention of Dumbledore. He cared not what happened to them.  
  
Raistlin pulled his hood up over his head and took up his fallen staff. He was tired, nearly exhausted. Harry watched as he turned his head to the sky and muttered a curse under his breath to the stars.  
  
Not the end. Final chapter up next week! 


	7. A Long Goodbye

It was the second to last day of school. The rest of the year had passed quite quietly. The O.W.L.s had come and gone, yet Harry hadn't talked to Raistlin outside of class since that night. A scorch mark still stained the beautiful grounds where the final battle had taken place. Try as he might, Hagrid could not get anything to grow there. Professor Dumbledore said he didn't think anything ever would. Too much evil had been poured out on that spot.  
  
Now Harry stood outside of Raistlin's door. There were so many questions that he needed answered to simply go home at the end of the year. Building up his courage, Harry reached out to knock on the door. Before his hand got there, the door swung open. Raistlin stood behind his desk, placing his few belongings into a small bag. Harry noticed the bag was far too small even for Raistlin's meager possessions. "Professor Majere?"  
  
"You seek answers none can give." Raistlin said.  
  
"Don't we all?" Harry loved debating with Raistlin in the classroom. Sadly, he realized this may be his final opportunity to do so.  
  
A rare smile graced Raistlin's face. "We are no longer pupil-teacher. First, call me Raistlin. Second, stop trying to impress me. You won't."  
  
"Prof.Raistlin, nobody knows anything about you. You've given us more questions than answers this year. I just want to know what has happened." Harry watched as Raistlin walked towards the window and looked out. He stared a long time in silence. Harry did not want to disturb his thought.  
  
"Do you believe in a god, Harry?"  
  
This was the last thing Harry expected. "I don't know sir. I guess I've never thought about it."  
  
"Well there is. There is one almighty god. He reigns over all different worlds and existences. When I say existences, I mean there are hundreds of other places, Harry; worlds, spaces, galaxies, rules, laws, everything. These are called Planes of Existence.  
  
"I am from a different Plane, Harry. My world was called Krynn. There, the Almighty appointed dozens of other gods to rule. Each god has specific jobs, powers and domains. For example, we have three gods of magic; one for good magic, one for evil, and one that attempts to remain neutral.  
  
"During my time on Krynn, I became powerful. In fact I became the greatest mage who ever lived. My ego soared with my power. I believed none could defeat me. In fact, I became so powerful I sough to overthrow a god, the Queen of Darkness."  
  
Raistlin seemed to have forgotten Harry was there. He was practically talking to himself. Harry remained though. His mouth was open, he was on the edge of his seat, and he didn't know what to think.  
  
"I entered the Abyss," Raistlin continued, "to fight the Queen. I sacrificed everything and everyone I knew. Only on the brink of victory was I shown the errors of my ways. I sacrificed myself rather than exist in the world that would become.  
  
"The Queen tormented me, killed me, again and again for years. Finally, I was granted rest. Now, I spend eternity running errands for the gods of magic. They feel I owe them!"  
  
Raistlin had worked himself up into a frenzy. He was screaming by this point. Finally, a calm overcame him and he sat back in his chair. "This is why I came here. My gods decreed that this world needed help and there were none here that could.  
  
"Do not think that I am the only person in this building that has traveled to various planes. Of course your own Albus Dumbledore has visited Krynn. He studied under a great mage there for several years. Minus a couple very powerful wizards, our world has been known to send forth the most powerful wizards ever." Another smile, almost sadistic with pleasure crossed Raistlin's face. "Even your potions master spent some time on Krynn."  
  
This brought a response to the still very quiet Harry. "Snape!?!? Snape has traveled across these 'dimensional planes'? How is this possible? He can't even cast a simple spell worth its weight in gold. I'm more advanced than he is! How can he get from here to Kirin?"  
  
"That's Krynn. And you'll soon learn in this life that money can buy anything. Snape comes from a rich family. They noticed their son might not be up to par by their standards. Which were far above that of common school children. Thus, upon his graduation from Hogwarts, his family paid to have him sent.to me.  
  
"Severus studied under me for nearly three years. At the end, I determined much the same as you did. He wasn't worth my time. Also, I was preparing to enter the abyss and my new apprentice, Dalamar, hated him. Thus we sent him back.  
  
"He heard what had happened to me, of course. He was awful smug about it too. That was what happened at Halloween. He approached me during the meal and said, 'I know they won't allow you to have your powers back. You'll destroy this world if they do. So now you have nothing you can do to me!' I merely informed him that the gods were merciful and granted me all of my previous power to combat Voldemort. Thus he left the meal on his backside running for his life!"  
  
Raistlin sighed as his laughter died away. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, Harry. I guess I've lived a long existence. I have traveled from Plane to Plane, world to world, all because the gods demand it. Now my service is up. I have paid my dues. This means that I will travel with all souls to its final resting place. Few know I've lived, beyond my own world. I guess I just wanted someone to know."  
  
Harry looked into Raistlin's eyes. For the first time in the ten months they've spent together, Harry saw emotion within those eyes. He realized that this was a man that had faced death, lost, but was spared. Now he must walk that dark path he has tried for years to avoid. He's scared. He's found he cannot defeat death.  
  
"Sir, I will remember you. I've lost so many in my life that it seems all I have left to do is remember those that have mattered most to me. You defeated Voldemort, you've just taught me more about the world and the worlds beyond than I thought existed. I will never forget."  
  
"Thank you Harry. Now, the gods are waiting to strip me of my power again. I must go." The sadistic smile returned to Raistlin's lips as he walked towards the office door. "Maybe I'll make them earn it." 


End file.
